


[Podfic] Table Service

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magician Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Waiter Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:In which Aziraphale and Crowley have a different sort of restaurant outing.Written for the prompt 'roleplay gone wrong' (roleplay, sexual roleplay, explicit sexual content, rimming, exhibitionism, sex in public)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Table Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Table-Service-by-entanglednow-elf7fl)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/71iwpr11d3f32c5/GO_Table_Service.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
